


Kings For One Night

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles plays Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Chiron is a teacher, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Secret love, Winter, Winterball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Patroclus can't wait to go to the winter ball with his friend Briseis. It's not the ball itself though he's been waiting for, but rather seeing his best friend Achilles in a tux, looking fabulous. The only stupid thing is: Achilles doesn't know how Patroclus feels.Achilles has to take Deidameia to the winter ball. He'd rather asked Patroclus, but he doesn't know that Achilles is gay, let alone that Patroclus is his biggest crush since - ever?Deidameia and Briseis can't witness their best friends' mutual pining any longer. Good that they have many friends at school and the election of the prom king and queen seems like the perfect opportunity to give them a lucky push...





	Kings For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the wonderful Made of Memories Fanzine which was on sale throughout December and January. It was an amazing experience and we're more than happy that we've been able to support the wonderful Trevor Project with our work.
> 
> Have fun with this little story. I collaborated with j.jadeily who created that beautiful piece of art I can't post here because it somehow doesn't work :-D If you still want to see it, hmu on tumblr: iknowwhoyouaredamianos

Patroclus knocked at Briseis’ door. It had taken such a long time to get rid of his nervousness that he was a little late. Briseis opened the door and looked overwhelming. She wore a beige gown with golden embroideries and stood there like a real queen. Patroclus knew that his chances of becoming prom king were relatively slim, but if Briseis wouldn’t become prom queen, the others must be blind.

“Wow! You look gorgeous,” Patroclus panted. He blushed a little in fear of sounding a bit too excited. Briseis was his best friend since kindergarten and he couldn’t imagine having a prettier girl by his side tonight.

“Thanks, Pat,” she answered excitedly. “And you! The tuxedo looks amazing. Every boy’s eye will be on you tonight.” She gave him a warm-hearted laugh and took her clutch. “Ready for the big party?”

“Let’s go,” Patroclus replied, holding out his arm for Briseis to take it.

******

Briseis’ mother dropped them off in front of the high school entrance, where some other kids were already standing around. Patroclus and Briseis went into the school hall. The hall was beautifully decorated, completely matching with this year’s Winter Wonderland theme. The ceiling was adorned by colorful fairy lights and giant snowflakes, creating a magical atmosphere with huge ice floes made of papier-mâché and even artificial snow.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Briseis suddenly asked a very stunned Patroclus.

“You and the team did an amazing job! It’s magical!” He gave her a big smile. “Shall I get us a drink?”

“Sure. Have you seen Achilles and Deidameia, yet?”

“No, I haven’t. Maybe Achilles is at the bar getting some drinks, too.”

With that, Patroclus made his way to the buffet and bar, ordering some drinks and taking two slices of pizza. When he turned around, he bumped into Achilles. 

“Hi, man! We were already looking for you guys.” Achilles and Deidameia looked amazing, but that wasn’t new to him. Achilles always looked amazing with his blond hair perfectly styled and his muscular body in a black and white tuxedo. He was that typical high school football star, admired by his cheerleaders and almost every girl (and some guys too). Patroclus had fallen for him the first minute he knew him, but Achilles surely wouldn’t date him since Achilles wasn’t into guys.

“You were looking for us,” Patroclus asked, bursting into laughter. “We’ve been looking for you. Briseis is standing by this huge snowflake over there.” Patroclus gazed towards Briseis and waved her over while he waited for their drinks.

“Sorry guys, I have to use the ladies’ room,” Deidameia excused herself. “But don’t you dare hide from us, the first dance is waiting.” With that she walked off to the bathrooms. 

“Me too,” exclaimed Briseis and followed her.

Patroclus knew that Achilles liked Deidameia, but he also knew that he wasn’t in love with her. Hence, he wasn’t surprised about Achilles’ frustrated look. Achilles just asked her out because his mother wanted him to. He was quite closeted when it came to his love interests, but so was Patroclus and so Achilles’ restraint never bothered him.

“Meia looks amazing,” mentioned Patroclus, trying to get into a conversation. Achilles was always better with words than him.

“Yes, she does, but you know that she’s just a good friend,” Achilles answered, hesitating before continuing “I hate that my mom forces me to date her.” 

“There are worse dates than Meia.” Patroclus gave him a smile, trying to cheer his best friend up.

“I know and it’s not Meia’s fault. It’s just —” He stopped dead and seemed to think about his wording for a moment before saying “It’s complicated.“

Just as Achilles began to open up, a loud voice roared through the hall speakers. 

_ Ladies and Gentlemen,  _

_ We welcome you to the legendary Pelion High prom. This year’s prom theme is the wonderful Winter Wonderland. Before all the pizza is gone - and I really want to get some -  _

The whole hall started chuckling, knowing that Mr. Chiron was speaking - the most confused history teacher of all time.

_ Let’s thank Briseis and her decoration team for this magical evening. Of course, the evening’s highlight is the election of prom king and queen. You find pen and paper at the ballot box in the corner. Let’s have a spiffing night! _

Some students were already talking to each other. The others gave Mr. Chiron a big applause and some shouts as he sneaked away towards the pizza buffet. Patroclus handed the girls their drinks and moved towards the dance floor. “That compeer’s a weirdo.” The group laughed as the music started and everyone began to dance.

The evening was a blast, as always. Even Achilles seemed to unbend a bit more. Patroclus danced with Briseis until they couldn’t breathe anymore and their feet hurt so much that Briseis had to take off her pumps. It was almost midnight and the prom king and queen were to be announced soon. 

Achilles excused himself to cast his vote at the ballot box. The girls had done it right after their first dance round and Patroclus when all the hardcore love ballads came on. He had given his vote for Achilles, of course and Briseis. He always had the feeling that Briseis and Achilles would be a beautiful couple, but unfortunately Achilles never seemed to be interested in her. When the clock struck twelve, the well-known voice roared through the speakers, asking for everyone’s attention. It seemed like Mr. Chiron had had a few drinks in between his speeches which only lead to more laughter from the students.

_ Time has come. Prom king and queen are about to be announced. As you may know, democracy is the most important accomplishment of our society and your votes can change the world. _

Some started rolling their eyes, fearing a typical Mr. Chiron lesson on democracy and history.

_ Tonight, you all voted for a couple that never existed before. Many of you canceled the “queen” in “prom queen” and turned it into “king”. Thus, the power of democracy voted for a king and a  _ **_king_ ** _. _

The hall fell silent. Some were blushing, others started whispering, asking around if they’d cancelled the “queen” for “king”. Patroclus blushed, too. His friends knew that he was gay and some schoolmates as well, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable when all attention could be somehow directed on him. There weren’t many gay boys at this school, that meant that he could have been chosen to be prom king.

Briseis and Deidameia gave Patroclus a knowing look. They grinned at each other and started chuckling. What was going on? Patroclus looked out for Achilles, but couldn’t spot him anywhere.

_ Prom king No. 1 is-  _ a dramatic pause followed.  _ Patroclus! What a surprise. Come up, my friend. _

Patroclus couldn’t move. He was shocked. Prom king - something he could only dream of. But the first gay prom king? After fighting an inner battle against his fear and embarrassment, he slowly made his way onto the stage, where Mr. Chiron gave him a big grin. He wished for the ground to open and swallow him up.

_ Wonderful, congratulations! The second king - and this is definitely no surprise, I’d say - is -  _ not another dramatic pause. Patroclus couldn’t stand this. The orchestra started a drum roll which only worsened his nervousness.

_ Achilles? Yes, Achilles! Where’s Achilles? _

Patroclus jaw dropped. His ears started ringing. This couldn’t be possible. Who would vote for them? Achilles never mentioned being into boys. He was the football star. The one who would be prom king every fucking year and marry his high school love and have perfect kids - not a Patroclus. He only realized that the hall wigged out when he saw how Achilles was pushed towards the stage by the masses, his head as red as Patroclus’. Achilles didn’t even look him in the eye, seeming like he’d run off any minute. Even Mr. Chiron applauded now and shouts and whistles drowned out Patroclus’ thoughts. Suddenly, Achilles lifted his head and looked him in the eye, eyes filled with fear and shame, but also excitement and hope.

“Did you know what was going on?” Achilles hesitantly asked, forcing his lips into a smile.

“No I- I didn’t. I had no idea.”

Patroclus glared at Briseis who was standing right beside the stage, her hands raised to applaud them even more.

_ King and King have to follow the rule as every other royal couple would have to. Please get on the dancefloor and enjoy your first dance. _

Mr. Chiron shoved them towards the stairs, leading them to the dancefloor. The music started. A love ballad. What else? At first, they were just glued to the spot, but after a few seconds, with Achilles’ hands on Patroclus’ waist - causing the biggest shiver ever - and Patroclus’ arms around Achilles’ neck, they started swaying under the fairy lights.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Achilles asked all of a sudden.

“What?”

“That I had to be forced to dance with you, when everything I ever wanted to do is tell you that you’re the perfect prom king for me.”

Patroclus was startled. How could that be possible? Did Achilles have feelings for him all along?

“I… What do you… I mean, do you want to say that…”

“Yes, exactly. I like you, Pat. I just didn’t know how to tell you all the time. I talked to Briseis about you, but I also didn’t want to reveal my big secret.”

Patroclus didn’t know what to say. Achilles - the unreachable, good-looking, warm-hearted Achilles - wanted to be his boyfriend.

“I like you, too.” He paused for a moment, focusing on the floor and his feet, then looking up again. “I always did, but I could never tell you.”

They exchanged long glances, coming closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Patroclus couldn’t go that last step, but Achilles did and Patroclus felt warm lips on his own, almost causing his chest to explode.

“Your hair never lies flat, here,” Achilles said, touching a curly strand right behind Patroclus ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how I like it.”

“You haven’t,” Patroclus said, his heart as flaming as the sun sinking into a sea of love. Achilles smiled and was all beauty.

“I should have,” Achilles said, slowly coming closer for another kiss and another and so on, both hoping this song would last forever.


End file.
